Code Name: Paris
by InfinitizeMato
Summary: [Entertainer!AU;Reporter!AU. Crack Pair] Nam Woohyun dan Kim Myungsoo. Dua orang dengan kisah berbeda. Woohyun yang harus berjuang di dunia entertain dan Myungsoo yang harus menghadapi persoalan pelik kehidupannya maupun pekerjaannya. Keduanya bertemu di langit yang sama. Langit kota Paris. AN INFINITE FANFICTION. Myungsoo x Woohyun SLASH. Chap 1! Mind to RnR? :9


**Code Name: Paris**

_**INFINITE© God, Their fams and Woollim Ent.**_

_**Code Name: Paris© Han Jae Rim (Roro Annisa)**_

[Entertainer!AU - Reporter!AU. Shounen-Ai. Genre-Bender. Crack Pair. Hint!Official Pair. Hint!Incest(s)]

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Siapa pun tidak ada yang tahu jalur takdir manusia akan mengarah ke mana. Umat manusia hanya bisa menyerahkan segalanya kepada Tuhan—meski beberapa di antara mereka tidak mempercayai kehadiran zat Maha Kekal tersebut._

_Takdir seperti sungai mengalir. Takdir seperti angin berhembus. Takdir seperti rumput bergoyang. Takdir seperti awan berarak. Terlalu banyak perumpamaan untuk takdir. Terlalu sulit dideskripsikan dengan kalimat verbal yang benar-benar tepat pada artian takdir yang sebenarnya._

_Karena takdir itu… Takdir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One: Farewell & Chivas Regal Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NAM WOOHYUN **hanya menatap bosan selembar _schedule _di tangannya sementara kakak kandungnya yang merangkap sebagai managernya itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Lihat?! Kau memiliki lima puluh tiga jadwal manggung dalam tiga bulan—dan semuanya akan terjadi di sebuah negara yang terkenal akan _City of Lights_-nya," Nam Boohyun menghela nafas ketika menemukan adiknya memutar bola matanya. "Keputusanku sudah bulat. Akan sangat menyiksa pihak kita bila kita harus bolak-balik ke luar negeri dengan selang hanya beberapa hari—atau beberapa jam. Tampaknya kita harus pindah sementara. Ke Perancis."

Woohyun menggerutu pelan. "Tapi kuliahku bahkan belum selesai di sini! _Hyung_, kurasa kau cukup waras untuk berpikir dua kali soal semua jadwal manggung ini. Aku memang penyanyi muda, tapi kurasa mereka semua harus membaca dua kali kata 'muda' yang tertera di sana! Aku masih harus belajar!"

Boohyun nyengir kecil melihat kefrustasian sang adik. "Kau pikir Perancis tidak punya universitas yang bagus?! Kau idiot kalau kau tidak mengetahui hal itu. Lagipula, ini hanya tiga bulan. Dan setelahnya… _Welcome to South Korea again_."

Nam yang lebih muda melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku masih ingin di Korea. Aku akan tenang akan keadaan _Appa _yang masih mengkhawatirkan sampai detik ini," nada bicara Woohyun melemah. "Kau tahu kondisi kan, _hyung_?!"

"_Ne_. Tentu saja aku mengetahui kondisi _appa_. Dia masih butuh perawatan intensif," ujar Boohyun. "Namu, hanya ini satu-satunya harapan kita untuk menolong _appa_. Meski kini kau menjadi penyanyi muda yang mendunia, bukan berarti kita memiliki banyak uang untuk menolong _appa_. Aku—Aku… Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarga untuk kedua kalinya."

Woohyun terdiam cukup lama ketika mendapati kakak laki-lakinya tengah mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Boohyun pasti teringat akan putri tunggal sekaligus anak bungsu keluarga Nam—yang notabene merupakan adik Woohyun. Boohyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum penuh mohon kepadanya. "Kau mungkin tidak merasakan kepergiannya. Umurmu baru enam tahun pada saat itu. Tapi kumohon, tanpa _appa_…,"

Kini Woohyun meremas lembut bahu Boohyun. "_Arraseo_," Dan pemuda kelahiran 1991 itu tersenyum cerah ke orang yang telah ia anggap seperti jiwa keduanya. "Mari berkemas. Kita akan berangkat ke Perancis besok malam."

* * *

Sorak-sorak penuh selebrasi memenuhi ruangan membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu meringis lalu beranjak pergi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan mencegat gerakannya.

"Mau pergi ke mana kau, Kim Myungsoo~," desah pelan suara itu dengan seduktif. Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu memutar bola matanya.

"Berhentilah memanggil namaku dengan nada menjijikan seperti itu, _hyung_," decak Kim Myungsoo sambil berusaha melepaskan sebuah lengan yang mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat. "Aku ingin ke Sungjong. Sungyeol _hyung _ingin ikut?!"

Pemuda yang diajak bicara—Lee Sungyeol—mengangguk kuat. "Baiklah," ucap Sungyeol lalu membenarkan posisi syal merahnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa ditempatkan di Paris! Itu keren sekali, Myung."

Myungsoo menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Biasa saja. Aku iri kepada Dongwoo _hyung_, dia ditempatkan di Osaka." Ujar Myungsoo sambil melangkah.

Sungyeol mendengus lalu menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan rekan kerjanya tersebut. "Paris kau bilang biasa saja?! Siapa pun pasti ingin ke Perancis—terlebih-lebih ke ibukotanya! Kau bisa menikmati makanan mewah yang enak di sana setiap hari tanpa perlu memikirkan bagaimana cara membayarnya."

"Aku tahu kantor memberiku fasilitas yang lebih dari cukup saat aku di sana," kata Myungsoo. Iris kelamnya menatap Sungyeol lewat sudut matanya. "Tapi untuk sekedar informasi, Perancis adalah negara yang mahal. Bahkan lima juta euro tampaknya masih amat sedikit bila kau sudah berada di sana. Terlalu banyak godaan."

Sungyeol tertawa. "London lebih mahal, Myung," decak Sungyeol disela tawanya. "Sungjong ditempatkan di London kan?! Kurasa orang seperti dia tidak akan sulit menetap di sana. Dia sangatlah bijak dalam menggunakan uangnya."

Myungsoo hanya bergumam. Dia melirik arlojinya. Pukul sembilan malam. Masih ada beberapa jam untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain sebelum besok dia sudah terdampar di sebuah kota bernama Paris. Helaan nafas terdengar dari pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Bila nanti aku sudah sukses di Paris, aku akan pulang dan mengajak Moonsoo untuk tinggal di sana. Bersamaku," tutur Myungsoo penuh khayal dengan intonasi khasnya yang dingin. "Dia pantas mendapatkan pendidikan yang tinggi. Dia menyukai sastra, dan kuharap dia juga dapat menerima literatur Perancis."

Senyum lebar merekah dari Sungyeol. "Kau tahu tidak, Myung?! Aku ditempatkan di Las Vegas. Sebuah tempat yang mana ribuan kasino dan bar menantiku. Sebuah kota di mana aku bisa kaya-raya dan miskin melarat dalam satu malam." Sungyeol menjentikan jemarinya secara dramatis. Myungsoo hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Kuharap kau tidak berjudi dan memasang taruhan yang besar," komentar Myungsoo pendek. "Semoga _hyung _bisa menjaga diri di sana. Hidup di Amerika bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi di Las Vegas. Kau bisa kaya maupun miskin dalam satu jentikan jari."

Tawa pun kembali lolos dari Sungyeol. "Yang benar saja. Hey, aku ke Las Vegas untuk bekerja! Bukan untuk memasuki kasino-kasino besar dan menjadi raja dalam sejam. Bukanlah tipikalku," Sungyeol nyengir. "Tapi bila aku memasuki toko pakaian semacam Contempo, itu sangatlah mungkin."

Dan setelah itu Myungsoo hanya mengeluarkan kata "Ck."

"Tidak usah terlalu ditanggapi, Myung," Sungyeol merangkul Myungsoo dengan hangat. "Ingat, aku ke Las Vegas untuk bekerja bukan untuk bersenang-senang."

Senyum lebar Sungyeol berhasil menularkan senyum tipis ke bibir Myungsoo. "_Ne_. Aku juga ke Paris bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Meski aku yakin aku akan tergoda untuk berbelanja beberapa pasang pakaian di sana."

Sungyeol terkikik kecil lalu menatap langit malam yang cukup cerah. "Chivas Regal?! Daeyeol gajian hari ini, dan aku dapat tiga puluh persen dari gajinya. Kita bisa mengajak Dongwoo _hyung _dan Sungjong, itu kalau mereka mau. Aku janji kita tidak akan mabuk berat."

Senyum kembali merekah dari bibir Myungsoo. "_Deal_."

* * *

Jemari lentikWoohyun menyentuh pelan jendela _flat _yang telah ia tinggali selama lima tahun tersebut. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat sebuah bantal dengan harum citrus khas—harum kesukaannya. Kaca jendela itu menampilkan kota Seoul pada malam hari yang indah, sekaligus memantulkan sosok kakaknya yang kini tengah sibuk membereskan segala keperluan migrasi mereka berdua. Senyum mengembang dari pemuda Nam itu.

"_Daebak_," ucap lirih Woohyun. "Dalam waktu kurang lebih dua puluh empat jam lagi, aku sudah tidak dapat melihat pemandangan malam kota indah ini. Tergantikan dengan pemandangan hiruk-pikuk manusia dengan bahasa yang tak kumengerti dan binar Menara Eiffel yang terpancar sampai jauh. Itu bagaikan pengganti Menara Namsan."

Boohyun menoleh. "Aku akan merindukan malam hari di Seoul," Boohyun turut angkat bicara. "Menikmati angin sejuk atau sekedar merebahkan diri di tepi Sungai Han. Rekreasi yang murahan tapi cukup membuat diri merasa tenang. Menaiki sepeda sambil berkeliling di daerah Gangnam. Itu terkesan liburan yang menyedihkan, tapi menurutku itulah yang terbaik."

"Kopi terbaik di _coffee shop _dekat sungai Han. Aku akan merindukan kopi itu dengan aromanya yang masih terasa jelas sekalipun telah dingin," Woohyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Boohyun. "Kuharap di Perancis sana akan banyak kopi yang sangat enak."

"Hmm… Aku kurang tahu untuk hal itu," tanggap Boohyun sekenanya sambil meletakkan sebuah penutup telinga di koper hitam milik Woohyun. "Jangan lupa bawa banyak pakaian hangat. Kita akan berada di negeri Eropa, kau harus ingat itu."

Ketika Woohyun baru saja menolehkan kepalanya ke abangnya, Boohyun membuka mulutnya kembali. "Aku bingung kepadamu, _namsaeng_. Mengapa kau tidak ingin pindah ke Perancis?! Kau bukannya ingin terkenal di dunia?! Itu kan langkah awalmu. Hebat, penyanyi yang baru debut tiga bulan di bawah agensi ternama di Korea Selatan sudah bisa menggelar _France Tour_. Palingan biasanya juga penyanyi menggelar _Japan Tour_—itu sih yang paling umum."

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tanah airku dalam waktu yang lama, _hyung_."Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Woohyun. Boohyun menghela nafas.

"Kau butuh tidur, Nam Woohyun," titah Boohyun. "Mungkin faktor kelelahan membuatmu terlihat lain dari dirimu sendiri. Serius, kau tampak sangat letih. Kau tidak seceria biasanya pada hari ini."

"A—Apa?!"Tanya Woohyun tercekat. "Masa?! Seingatku aku masih menjadi Woohyun yang biasanya da—,"

"Tidur." Titah Boohyun kembali dengan suara nada final. Woohyun menelan ludahnya.

* * *

Wangi memabukan khas minuman keras menguar ke sepenjuru ruangan. Berbotol-botol Chivas Regal tergeletak begitu saja di dasar ruangan ini, terkadang masih meneteskan beberapa cairan kekuningan dari rongga dalam botol itu. Suara tawa, cekikik dan cegukan terlalu mendominasi ruangan bercat kemerahan tersebut.

"Tambah lagi—_hik_!"

Myungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya ke depan wajah Lee Sungjong. Sungjong hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah mabuk berat."Desah Sungjong berat meski dia tetap menuangkan cairan kekuningan dari botol Chivas Regal itu ke gelas di tangan Myungsoo. "Dan mengapa aku satu-satunya yang tidak dikuasi alkohol di sini?! Maksudku, aku bahkan hanya minum dua teguk! Dan kalian, uh dua gelas bahkan belum cukup."

Seorang pemuda bersurai kebiruan dengan cengiran lebar merangkul Sungjong dari belakang. "Ayolah Sungjong—_hik_—ini kan selebrasi atas keberhasilan kita. _Hik_. Seharusnya kau senang—_hik_!" ujar Dongwoo sambil tertawa kecil.

Sungjong mengurut pelipisnya pelan. "Selebrasi sih selebrasi. Tapi kalian ini… Ah, terlalu sulit dijelaskan. Sungyeol _hyung_, aku pulang dulu ya! Aku sudah tidak mau terus-terusan menuangkan cairan ini ke gelas kalian. _Jaljayo hyungdeul_."

Dan dalam beberapa detik setelahnya, seorang Sungjong sudah keluar dari kamar Lee Sungyeol dengan wangi minuman keras menguar dari pakaiannya sekalipun dia hanya sedikit menegak minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi itu sehingga masih bisa mendapatkan kesadarannya secara sempurna.

"Dasar bocah. _Hik_." Myungsoo mengelus dagunya perlahan sambil meminum alkohol kekuningan itu dari gelasnya. Sungyeol hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tanda setuju sedangkan Dongwoo kembali menuangkan isi Chivas Regal ke gelasnya.

"Sungyeol-_ah_, Chivas Regal-nya enak—_hik_—sekali!"Ujar Dongwoo cerah dengan wajah memerah. "Tapi yah sayang sekali, _hik_. Aku harus pulang juga—_hik_. _Noona_-ku akan mengkhawatirkanku. Apalagi—_hik_—aku pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Ah, Chivas Regal memang enak…,"

Sebelum Sungyeol bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Dongwoo sudah meraih tas kerjanya dan melesat keluar dari ruangan dengan bau alkohol yang amat keras tersebut. Jadilah ruangan itu menyisakan dua orang di dalamnya.

"Jadi, kita cuma berdua…," Myungsoo berusaha mati-matian menahan cegukannya. Meski Chivas Regal rasanya enak—menurutnya, dia tetap tidak terlalu suka wangi alkohol minuman keras itu yang sangat menyengat. Bila dia cegukan, wangi alkohol yang keras akan menguar dan dia benci hal itu.

"Akhirnya kita bisa berdua juga, _hik_."Sungyeol cekikikan lalu mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke Myungsoo. "Berdua, _hik_. Cuma berdua."

Myungsoo menggeliat tidak nyaman saat beberapa helai rambut Sungyeol menggelitiki bawah dagunya. "Geser sedikit _hyung_. Aku—_hik_—geli." Dan sebuah cegukan berhasil lolos dari bibir Myungsoo. Wajah pemuda tampan itu kembali memerah.

Sungyeol kini menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Bolehkah—_hik_—aku minta satu hadiah sebelum kita berpisah untuk bekerja di negara luar?!"

Myungsoo sebenarnya sudah merasa pusing akan pengaruh alkohol. Kepalanya terasa berat, tapi dia berusaha mendengarkan. "Boleh. _Hyung_ mau minta apa—_hik_?!"

Samar-samar Myungsoo dapat melihat Sungyeol tersenyum. Senyum yang nyaris seperti seringaian. Tapi Myungsoo tidak mampu menghindar. Alkohol telah memegang kendali dalam tubuhnya.

"_Ik hou van je _Myungsoo Kim._ Ik hou van je_."

Dan sebelum Myungsoo dapat mencerna semuanya, dua belah bibir Sungyeol telah mendarat sempurna di bibir Myungsoo dengan aroma Civas Regal yang khas.

* * *

Woohyun mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan teriknya sinar matahari pagi menyapa wajahnya. Dia mengusap lembut matanya lalu membiarkan matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya terang setelah delapan jam melihat kegelapan alam tidur sana.

Senyum Woohyun merekah ketika menemukan sosok _hyung _sekaligus managernya tengah terlelap di kasur yang terletak di sebelah kasur Woohyun. _Hyung_-nya memiliki wajah yang identik dengan Woohyun, dan itu membuat Woohyun merasa seperti memiliki kembaran sendiri. Woohyun menguap lebar lalu merenggangkan anggota-anggota tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang sempurna bagi Nam Woohyun bila saja pada malam hari dia masih ada di kota Seoul.

Woohyun hanya tersenyum miris lalu mengenakan sandal ruangannya. Pemuda dengan suara menakjubkan itu melangkah ke dapur _flat_-nya dan menuangkan segelas air putih untuknya. Pagi ini tampaknya akan menjadi pagi yang normal dan tanpa kejutan sebelum siangnya dia harus menyiapkan visanya yang entah dia letakkan dimana kemarin. Atau sorenya Boohyun akan meneriaki beberapa kata sarkasme kepadanya untuk menyuruhnya cepat sebelum ketinggalan jadwal penerbangan ke Paris hari ini. Dan malamnya akan mengarungi lautan penuh awan di angkasa sana untuk melakukan perjalanan ke benua lain.

Perancis. Sejauh ini Woohyun hanya mengenal Menara Eiffel dan _City of Lights_ saja.

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang negara itu. Dia memang mengetahui tentang bendera negara itu dan beberapa hal yang lazim diketahui dari Perancis oleh orang awam sepertinya. Tapi untuk kebudayaan, sejarah dan lainnya, Woohyun benar-benar tidak berwawasan soal itu. Mungkin Boohyun akan membantunya, mengingat Boohyun sangat menyukai pelajaran geografi dan literatur saat ia masih bersekolah. Setidaknya Boohyun tahu sedikit-sedikit tentang percakapan sehari-hari dalam bahasa Perancis.

Mungkin di sana mereka berdua butuh guru les berkebangsaan Korea yang bisa mengajarkan bahasa Perancis kepadanya dan Boohyun. Merepotkan.

Tapi senyum Woohyun berkembang sempurna saat membayangkan suatu hal indah—baginya tentu saja. Dia bisa mengambil _selca _sebanyak-banyaknya di depan Menara Eiffel dan meng-_upload_-nya ke mikroblog miliknya. Ya meski Woohyun terbilang baru di dunia tarik suara, dia telah menarik banyak _yeoja _maupun _namja _untuk menjadi penggemarnya. Tentu saja kabar terbaru maupun foto terbaru dari Woohyun menjadi incaran setiap penggemarnya. Woohyun tersenyum senang membayangkannya. Menjadi terkenal memang menyenangkan meski terkadang sulit.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum misterius seperti itu?!"

Woohyun menoleh dan menemukan Boohyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil bersandar di ambang pintu dapur. Woohyun nyengir, lalu menuangkan air putih ke sebuah gelas lainnya. Dibawanya gelas itu lalu menyerahkan segelas air putih segar itu ke kakaknya. Boohyun menyerngit.

"Ini tidak kau beri cuka, kan?!"**[1] **Tanya Boohyun penuh selidik sambil menatap lekat-lekat cairan bening yang berada di gelas itu. "Jangan sampai pagiku ini rusak hanya karena beberapa tetes cuka yang kau berikan ke dalam cairan ini."

"Ish, aku tidak sejahat itu kepada _hyung _sendiri," Woohyun meninju pelan bahu Boohyun sambil merengut. Boohyun hanya tertawa. "Minumlah _hyung_. Ini seratus persen aman. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood _yang baik untuk mengerjai seseorang."

Boohyun akhirnya meminum air putih yang diberikan Woohyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya. "_Ne_, aku hanya memastikan. Kau kan sangat jahil, biasanya."

"Ketimbang jahil, aku ini tampan dan imut."Elak Woohyun. Boohyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terserah kau deh." Tanggap sang kakak dengan singkat.

"Oh ya _hyung_," Woohyun berjingkat menuju kulkas untuk mencari roti dan selai kacang kesukaannya. "Semua yang kita butuhkan untuk ke Perancis nanti sudah beres?"

"Sudah," jawab Boohyun. "Kita hanya tinggal berangkat ke sana. Bahkan akomodasi kita selama berada di sana sudah kuselesaikan. Kita akan menyewa _flat_. _Flat_-nya cukup besar, dan harga sewanya tidak terlalu mahal. Dua puluh persen dari gajimu bisa dijadikan biaya sewa per bulannya untuk _flat _dengan kelengkapan seperti itu."

"Pemiliknya sangatlah baik," ujar Woohyun sambil menarik sebuah kursi meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya di sana. "Memberikan harga rendah untuk _flat _mewah. Yah, meski aku tidak tahu seperti apa fasilitas di _flat _itu. Tapi seperti mewah, mengingat aku ini _entertainer_."

Woohyun memberikan penekanan sendiri di kata terakhir, dan Boohyun kembali memutar bola matanya. "Kau _entertainer_, tapi _entertainer _yang sedang merambat naik ke permukaan. Bukan seorang artis kelas atas. Jadi jangan sombong dan terlalu membanggakan dirimu," Tegur Boohyun yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan penuh semangat dari Woohyun. "Kau bikin roti selai kacang?! Bagi."

Woohyun menyerahkan selembar roti yang telah teroleskan selai kacang di atasnya ke tangan Boohyun. "_Ne hyung_. Aku akan berusaha," Cengir Woohyun sambil menunjukan sedikit _aegyo_-nya. Boohyun menggigit roti selai kacangnya dengan tontonan _aegyo _gratis dari adiknya—yang jujur sudah sangat biasa di matanya. Hidup selama dua puluh tiga tahun dan disuguhi bermacam-macam _aegyo _adiknya sendiri, mana ada seorang kakak yang masih tercengang-cengang melihat adiknya melakukan _aegyo _yang sukses membuat sang adik terlihat sangat imut dan menarik banyak penggemar. Hah, Boohyun sudah terlalu kebal akan _aegyo strike _Nam Woohyun. "Kau ingin roti lagi, _hyung_?!"

Boohyun menggeleng pelan. "_Ani_. Aku ingin mandi saja," Boohyun menyambar handuknya lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. "Segala perlengkapanmu sudah siap kan, Namu?! Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu siang ini ke _Natuur Pop _untuk sekedar menikmati Korea Selatan. Dan sebagai tanda perpisahanku kepada _Oreo Cookies Ice Cream _di toko itu." Dan Boohyun segera menutup pintu kamar mandinya dengan tawa yang pecah seketika saat menemukan adiknya mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi jengkel yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Tidak heran mengapa _hyung _tidak pernah mendapatkan pacar! Pikiran _hyung _ternyata selama ini selalu tertuju ke _Oreo Cookies_!"

* * *

Hari ini suhu di kota Seoul cukup dingin. Berkali-kali Myungsoo membenarkan letak syalnya yang tengah meliliti leher jenjangnya. Kumpulan asap tercipta setiap kali Myungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. Salju turun pagi-pagi buta, membuat siapa pun lebih memilih meringkuk di kasurnya ataupun bermalas-malasan di depan penghangat ruangan.

Sayangnya Myungsoo tidak bisa melakukan semua hal itu. Dia harus ke kantor redaksi koran internasional tempat dia bekerja saat ini untuk mengurus beberapa arsip mengenai kepindahannya ke Perancis itu menjadi salah satu reporter maupun fotografer untuk redaksi koran yang sama-bedanya hanya dia kini berstatus bekerja untuk redaksi di Paris sana. Memang merepotkan, tapi mau tak mau Myungsoo akan melaksanakannya.

Segelas _Americano _hangat tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Bersiul perlahan, berusaha menikmati dingin yang menusuk-nusuk tiap rongga tubuhnya. _Earphone _terpasang manis di kedua telinganya. Myungsoo berusaha menikmati hari terakhirnya di Seoul dengan senormal dan sebaik mungkin.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke kantor redaksi. Dia langsung disambut Byun Baekhyun, fotografer lainnya di kantor redaksi ini. Mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat sebagai rekan sesama juru foto—sempat digosipkan memiliki hubungan khusus dan sayangnya hanya ditanggapi dengan sepele oleh keduanya, karena baik Myungsoo maupun Baekhyun hanya memiliki perasaan sayang khas rekan kepada satu sama lain.

"Hari yang cukup dingin, eh?!"Sapa Baekhyun riang. Pemuda yang seumuran dengan Myungsoo dan berparas imut itu menepuk riang bahu pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Myungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar ditugaskan di Paris?"

"_Ne_. Aku akan ke Paris hari ini," jawab Myungsoo kalem sambil menuju ke meja resepsionis untuk mengisi daftar hadir. Baekhyun mengekornya. "Kau sendiri ditugaskan ke mana?"

"Los Angeles!"Seru Baekhyun riang. "Selain bekerja, aku bisa membeli banyak pakaian bermerk ternama di sana. Oh _eyeliner _juga! Bayangkan Myung! Aku di Los Angeles selama tiga bulan!"

Mau tak mau Myungsoo tertawa melihat sikap kekanakan rekan kerjanya. "Kau harus pintar-pintar mengolah uangmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya terlihat makin imut saat tersenyum seperti itu. "_Yes sir_! Aku akan membuat daftar barang-barang yang akan aku beli di sana. Prada, Zara, Hermes—,"

Myungsoo segera menutup mulut pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. "Simpan semua jiwa belanjamu nanti, Baekhyun. Kau sudah mengurus arsip-arsip dan administrasi?! Kalau belum, mari kita bersama-sama mengurusnya."

"Arsip-arsip sih sudah, tapi administrasi belum," Baekhyun mendadak cemberut. "Semua administrasiku ditangani Dobi aneh itu."

Myungsoo mengacak-ngacak tiap helai rambut Himchan dengan gemas. "Mau bagaimana pun juga, kau harus berterima-kasih dengannya. Park Chanyeolbaik sekali mau mengurusi segala keperluan _namja _cerewet sepertimu. Ah, tapi sepertinya itu wajar. Kalian kan _nyaris _berpacaran."

"_Stop talking nonsense_, Kim Myungsoo," seru Baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Mana mungkin aku dengan Dobi bisa berpacaran. Kami saja setiap hari bertengkar, meski cuma masalah sepele. Kemarin kita bertengkar hanya karena warna _layout_. Aku lelah bertengkar dengannya."

"Tapi aku yakin dia mempunyai perasaan yang lebih terhadapmu," kata Myungsoo. "Ayo, kita urus keperluan kita sekarang. Mau berapa lama lagi kita berdiri di depan sini?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah, lalu segera mengamit lengan Myungsoo. "Ah Myung, tumben sekali melihatmu ke kantor tanpa mencari Sungyeol _hyung_. Kalian bertengkar?!"

Derap langkah Myungsoo terhenti sepersekian detik. Memori Myungsoo melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Pesta. Huru-hara. Alkohol. Chivas Regal. Dan sebuah ciuman. Dengannya dan Sungyeol.

Ciuman yang panjang dan sedikit menuntut, mengingat keduanya berada di ambang kesadaran. Ciumannya dengan Sungyeol, ciuman perdananya. Dia mencium Sungyeol. Ah, ralat.

_Lebih tepatnya, Sungyeol menciumnya_.

"_Ani_. Kami tidak bertengkar. Hubungan kami masih sangat baik-baik saja," Myungsoo memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sewajarnya. Dia kembali melangkah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di belakangnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. "Kemarin kita minum-minum. Dan tampaknya dia mabuk berat."

Baekhyun hanya bergumam. "Pantas saja dari tadi aku mengendus sedikit wangi Chivas Regal dari syalmu. Kau merasa pusing setelah mabuk?! Aku bisa membuatkanmu teh atau kopi."

"_Gomawo_. Kita bisa minum beberapa cangkir kopi hangat setelah semua urusan kita selesai," tanggap Myungsoo. "Kau baik sekali Baekhyun -_ah_, Park Chanyeol beruntung sekali bisa memilikimu."

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Baekhyun berseru lalu wajahnya langsung memerah. Pemuda bermarga Byun itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke lain arah. Myungsoo terkekeh.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. Baekhyun tampaknya masih berusaha untuk membuat rona merah di wajahnya menghilang. Sementara Myungsoo sendiri sedang berpikir.

_Berciuman dalam kondisi mabuk?! Seharusnya itu biasa saja kan, siapa pun bisa kehilangan kontrol setelah meminum berbotol-botol Chivas Regal._

Tapi ini lain. Sungyeol mengatakan "_Ik hou van je_.". Myungsoo tidak terlalu tahu mengenai Belanda maupun bahasanya, tapi dia tidak perlu kamus untuk kalimat seperti itu. Dan Myungsoo yakin menyatakan cinta itu bukanlah dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Ada hawa nafsu tersendiri di dalam diri Sungyeol yang tersirat di matanya saat mengatakan itu. Dan bukankah alkohol memicu hawa nafsu?!

"Kau bengong, Myung," ucap Baekhyun membuat Myungsoo kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Kau ada pikiran?! Ada masalah?! Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku."

Myungsoo menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepadanya. Sempat terlintas di pikiran Myungsoo untuk menceritakan kejadian tadi malam kepada pemuda manis dan baik hati itu. Tapi ia hanya balas tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

Biarkan itu menjadi bagian dari rahasia terkelamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[1] : **Kejadian ini terinspirasi di sebuah episode di 'INFINITE Sesame Player' dimana Myungsoo ngerjain semua member INFINITE _except him_ buat minum air yang sudah dicampur dengan cuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Next Chap : 'Jet Lag'—**

**A/N : **Ah ini FF tercipta saat saya terus terbayang-bayang foto Nam Woohyun di depan Eiffel Tower dan he is so damn kyeopta in that pic /criesblood/

Seharusnya ini FF R13 haha… Secara, saya memasukan Chivas Regal dan drunk-scene di sini /slaps/. But the big prob is… I'M ONLY 12! Saya bocah banget ya… Tapi udah ngerti Chivas Regal dan drunk-scene. Ya maklumlah, modal demen nonton CSI: NY jadi begini /evillaugh/

Myungsoo OOC gewla haha. Really, I don't have any idea for Myungsoo in this chapter. Tapi di next chap, dia mulai menjadi ice cold city boy kok. Di sini dia OOC karena dia berada di lingkungan yang udah dia kenal banget, so he think just be his true self ajalah /apasih.

Btw _Chivas Regal Kiss_ itu terinspirasi oleh sebuah FF berjudul 'Tonight Will Be The Night' (kalau gak salah judulnya gitu). Di situ ada adegan kissing di bawah pengaruh alkohol Chivas Regal. Dan plot ceritanya juga Secondhand Serenade yang _'Fall For You' _banget. Dan akhirnya terciptalah ciuman di bawah pengaruh Chivas Regal, meski dengan kondisi yang sangat berbeda hahaha /ketawanista/_  
_

Anyway, next chapter sebenarnya udah jadi. Tapi saya ingin menunggu reaksi memuaskan dari reader /licik/ . Kalau tidak ada reaksi tanda Anda menyukai FF ini, saya nyatakan FF ini discontinue. Tapi bakalan saya lanjutin sendiri untuk sekedar pemuas dan gak di publis /lol

So, mind to RnR?! ;)xx


End file.
